


The Speed of Dark

by ladydragon76



Series: Science and Speed [2]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: blurr, character: perceptor, genre: humor, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For ’s prompt: Perceptor/Blurr -- speed of dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Speed of Dark

**Title:** The Speed of Dark  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Blurr/Perceptor  
 **Summary:** For ’s prompt: Perceptor/Blurr -- speed of dark  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** I’m turning this into a habit. Twin's puter is still in Dallas, so if anyone spots a typo let me know, but I did check it over. *hugz*!

 

**The Speed of Dark**

 

Perceptor fought to keep his face neutral. He did not understand this sudden, _constant_ attention from Blurr. All the questions were becoming… tedious. He could not believe he found himself actually grateful for the momentary switch back to boasting.

“I’ve managed a sonic boom a few times, but I need a straight-away for that.”

Why could he not have a moment’s peace anymore? Perceptor lifted his optics to the ceiling, but it held no answers.

“I need my own FTL,” Blurr said suddenly.

Perceptor glanced over his shoulder at the Racer, optic ridge arching. “Light speed?”

“Yeah,” Blurr said, smirky grin on his face now that he had Perceptor’s attention. “Can you imagine?”

“Why merely stop at the speed of light?” Perceptor would never know what possessed him to say it, but once the words were out, he decided to roll with it. “Speed of dark is even faster.”

“Speed of… dark?” Blurr asked, tone voicing his disbelief.

Perceptor turned back to his rifle. “ _You_ have never heard of the Speed of Dark?”

“Of course I have!” Blurr paused, and Perceptor found himself fighting for that neutral expression for an entirely different reason. “Just, ya know. Could you do that sort of upgrade?”

Perceptor was silent for a moment, trying to decide on the proper response and contain the laughter wanting to bubble up. “I do not know. If it were possible within the bounds of our scientific knowledge, we would have ships with FTD drives instead of FTL drives.”

“That’s a good point.”

Perceptor’s lips twitched despite his best efforts. “Once I am done here, however, I can dig through my old research.”

Blurr straightened. “Really?! You’d do that for me?”

Perceptor lifted one shoulder in as careless a shrug as he could manage. “I am willing to attempt it. It has been a while, however. I am a little out of practice. I shall need quiet, so as much as I,” he almost winced, “enjoy your company, I will probably need to be alone.”

“Yeah! No, that’s cool.” Blurr was already backing toward the door. “I’ll see you later.”

The door closed and Perceptor twisted in his seat to look back at it, then snickered. “That was cruel, Perceptor,” he chided himself, but could not seem to feel any remorse.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
